Marina's Choice
by drkbaby81
Summary: What happens when Marina has to make an important decision that could altar her whole life and her relationships?
1. Chapter 1

The L Word…Don't own it or the characters.

What happens when Marina has to make a decision that could altar her life and relationships?

Marina looked at her desk there was a letter addressed to her from her good friend Eric, she hasn't really heard from him in a while and it surprised her that he was writing now.

She opened it up.

_Dearest Marina,_

_Sorry we haven't really kept in touch, but I need to talk to you now and ask you a favor._

_Can we meet and talk face to face? I'm here in LA and I want to see you._

_Call me on my cell 576-0982._

_Love,_

_Eric._

"Love?" She asked out loud.

"What about love?" Francesca asked coming up behind her.

"Nothing, I have to make an important phone call I'll be back."

"Ok." Francesca asks confused.

Marina dials Eric's number.

"Eric it Marina, of course we can meet and talk. What's wrong?"

"Well about a month ago I was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor, the doctor told me I have up to a year to live."

"Oh God Eric no that's terrible, what do you want me to do? Anything."

"Well I never got married and I always wanted to have a child, and the first person I thought of was you. So Marina will you have a baby with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry did I offend you?" Eric asked.

"No you didn't offend me, but why me?"

"We've been friends since forever and I love you dearly, it's only right that it should be you. You were always my first true love. Please, will you consider it?"

"For you Eric…of course I will consider it. I still have feelings for you as well, but what would Francesca say?"

"Don't tell her just yet, when the time is right you will tell her."

"Yeah. A baby. What a life altering change, lets meet tomorrow and I'll give you my answer." Marina says.

"So soon?"

"Yes, remember Eric I would do anything for you…" Marina says before they hang up.

The Next day…

Marina walks in and sees Eric sitting down, he looked ok but she knew he wasn't.

They hugged and sat back down.

"Eric I've thought about what you asked." Marina started.

"I will understand if you didn't want to do it."

"No Eric I want to do it, Francesca and I are not doing so well and I'm starting to believe she doesn't really love me. With a baby there is unconditional love, they love you no matter what."

"You understand though, once I'm gone you will be the baby's guardian." Eric says.

"Of course."

"Marina are you sure?" Eric asks.

"Yes I am, Eric I love you and you are my friend. I want to do this."

Later that week they met up again to discuss more things. Like how they were going to conceive, if it would be the natural way or insemination.

Marina chose the natural way because she believed that it would be more personal.

She loved Eric; he was one of her best friends since childhood. And she wanted a piece of Eric to always be there.

Barcelona twenty years ago…

Eric leaned in and kissed Marina, they were under their favorite reading tree.

They kissed for a while and then Marina pulled back surprised.

"Eric what are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing you, what is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't think I had feelings for you let alone a guy but now…"

"Marina what's so wrong about loving both men and women, what's so wrong about loving me?" Eric asked.

"Nothing is wrong, it just caught me off guard that's all. We're good friends."

"Well let's continue then."

"Continue?"

"Yeah." He kisses her again.

Before they knew it they were having sex under the tree, Marina wept afterwards.

"Marina I'm sorry, it just felt right." Eric apologized as they put back on their clothes.

"I know Eric, it felt right for me too." She then got up and ran.

Present day…They Eric and Marina said their good byes. That night Marina laid on the bed, Francesca came in and looked at her.

"What's with you lately?"

"My good friend Eric is dying." Marina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Francesca said.

"I'm going to spend the day with him tomorrow."

"Oh ok, I had to get work related things done tomorrow anyway."

Marina sat up and walked into the bathroom, she wanted to see if she was ovulating.

"What are you doing in there?" Francesca barked.

"Be right out."

The next day…

Marina went over to Eric's hotel room.

"Marina thanks."

"No thank you Eric."

They got busy, it took Marina back to that time under the tree and she wept again.

"Oh no, Marina what's wrong?" Eric said as she stopped.

"Nothing I'm just happy, don't stop."

Later that night…

Francesca woke up to crying.

"Marina?"

"I had this dream…"

"Yes? Go on."

"I don't feel well, I'm going back to sleep."

"MARINA!"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Francesca demands.

"I don't feel well!"

"What happened today?"

"I saw Eric."

"That's what you said."

Marina laid down.

"Marina?"

But Marina had already fallen back asleep.

Five weeks later…

Francesca was packing for her business trip when Marina walked in and flopped on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey, how long will you be gone this time?" Marina asked.

"About two months."

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Marina answers.

"Hey its Eric how are you?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes."

Marina goes into the living room.

"So how is everything?" Eric asks.

"Well I'm late, do you want to be with me when I find out?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah that will be great." Marina says smiling.

"Who are you talking to?" Francesca asks.

"Eric."

"How is he?"

"He's ok, I'm meeting him in twenty minutes. Hold on I'll be right with you."

"Eric, I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up.

"What is with you Marina?"

"I just need to see as much or Eric as possible, you know before I can't anymore." Marina says breaking down.

"Ok it's ok." Francesca says as she hugs her.

Eric and Marina walked into the drug store and she picked out a test.

As they waited for the results Eric embraced her.

"We should check the results." Marina said.

"Yes we should."

They walked into the bathroom, Marina checked the test.

It was positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own them…blah blah blah

**Correction for time that went by: Its suppose to be eight weeks instead of five weeks.**

They looked at the test, and it was positive.

"Eric." Marina breathed.

"I know."

"I'm going to wait to tell Francesca, she'll be gone for a few months."

"Yeah that's good but how are you going to explain your belly when she gets back?"

"I don't know yet."

They just stood there looking at the test when Francesca's voice called out.

"Marina are you here?"

Marina gives the test to Eric and he sticks it in his pocket just as Francesca walks past.

"Ah there you are what's going on?" Francesca asks.

"This is Eric, Eric Francesca." Marina introduced.

"Nice to meet you, so how did you and Marina become friends?"

"Well…

_**Flashback…**_

Eric and Marina were going into the tenth grade, they had grown up together.

Ever since their mothers started that play date thing. His father died of a brain embolism when he was twelve so his mom and grandmother raised him and his siblings.

So they have been friends since they were babies. Eric was the middle child, he had six siblings.

Three brothers and two sisters, Eric enjoyed being with Marina more than with his siblings. In the younger years they were very close, but as the years went on something had changed between them. They kissed instead of hugged. They spent most of their time together and whenever Eric would be around another girl Marina felt anger within her. And the same would happen to Eric about Marina.

That day under the reading when they had sex, something indeed changed between them. They were no longer close friends they were now connected by that one moment…

_**End of flashback…**_

"We knew each other since our mothers started a play date when we were three." Eric replied.

"Oh that's interesting; it was nice meeting you Eric. I have to leave for the airport, bye Marina I'll call you when I get to the hotel." She kisses Marina and leaves.

"What an interesting woman, that Francesca." Eric replies.

"Yeah…"

**About six weeks later…**

They had gone done the check up, Marina was about three months along. It wasn't obvious that she was pregnant yet. And Francesca still didn't know, she was still off on business. She wanted to keep it that way at least for the time being. She knew exactly what Francesca would say too. "What the hell is wrong with you? A baby now? Honestly Marina where is your head…"

"Marina, hello Marina?" Tina calls out waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yes, sorry." Marina apologized.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Are you going to join us?" Tina asked.

"No, Eric and I…"

"What's this? Marina has a BOYFRIEND? Does Francesca know?"

"No, leave me alone. And he's not my boyfriend!"

As the weeks went on Marina's moodiness was starting to become more noticeable. It didn't help when she received a phone call from Francesca that said she has to stay for a month and a half more because the movie's production is running behind.

Her friends noticed a big change especially Kit who wasn't discreet when she made a personal comment.

"Geez Marina, what's up with you? The way you are acting almost seems like you're pregnant."

Marina stared at Kit.

"Wait I was kidding." Kit says.

"You're pregnant?" Tina asks.

"Yeah.

"I didn't think you and Francesca were doing that."

"We're not, she doesn't know.

"Marina!"

"She doesn't know and it's Eric's.

TBC

Coming attraction…

When Francesca comes home she is told that Marina is in the hospital, not knowing why Francesca rushes over there…

"She's where, in what section?" Francesca questions…


End file.
